Guardians of Earth
by magic drack
Summary: The Group is still traveling when they pick up a White haired 'golden' eyed boy with a gold power limiter like Goku's. but whats even weirder he was locked in a cave. rated M for future scenes filled with bloody violence and strong language. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The unforseen Meeting

A/n: Okay people here's a new story if I screw up be gentle in the reviews okay?

+x-Disclaimer-x+

Magic Drack: I do not own Saiyuki, nor do I own any of the characters.

Goku: That's right (whispers) but you can have the water sprite for a meat bun

Gojyo: What was that Chimp

(Two Shots fired)

Sanzo: Shut up and move your asses and if you don't I'll shoot you both.

Gojyo: You're bluffing.

Sanzo: (puts gun under Gojyo's chin) what was that?

Gojyo: grabs Goku and runs.

Chapter 1

+-+-+-+-Heaven-+-+-+-+

"It's always so amusing to watch those boys. Don't you think Jinroushin?"

"Quite honestly merciful goddess, I haven't much interest in such matters."

-x-x-x-x-on Earth-x-x-x-x-

"Hey water sprite you ate my rice balls didn't you?!" said Goku gripping the empty bag.

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

"You dumb ass, those were mine I'm goanna ring your neck!!"

"You fagot you just want an excuse to get on me!"

"Would both of you shut up! Do you want to die!" said Sanzo firing off a couple of shots to make his point.

"Hey Sanzo how come you only jump in after I pick on _him_? You got a thing for monkeys or something?"

Sanzo aimed his gun at Gojyo's Crotch "I'm sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Mommy…"

"Now, now kids play nice." Said Hakki in his usual polite manner

Just then Hakuru stopped dead.

"Huh, What is it boy?" Asked Hakki looking around, then he saw the reason, about 80 feet in front of them was a boy wearing tattered robes and leaning heavily on a cane.

The boy only looked at them then fell over. Hakki didn't waste any time he drove over to the boy then jumped out of the jeep to check the boy's vitals.

'Not good.' thought Hakki taking his pulse and giving him the once over taking note of the 'gold' power limiter on his arm that looked very similar to Goku's Diadem.

"Gojyo, get me the canteen from the back quick!" Shouted Hakki, supporting the boys head on his lap. The boy opened his eyes at the sudden movement to reveal a pair of golden orbs. His hair was just as white as Sanzo's robes which gave him a very ethereal look.

"Hi there," Greeted Hakki with a grin "Can you tell me your name?"

"……i...it…it's ….Inari."

+-+-+-+-Heaven-+-+-+-+

"HOLY F-#$$#$%$%%^#$#$" yelled the merciful Goddess hearing the boy's name. She had leapt from her throne and was now staring at the pool reflecting the scene ignoring Jinroushin's protests at her language.

'Inari is ALIVE?! But then that means that the others….'

" Jinroushin ."

"Yes milady?" he said stopping his rant in its tracks.

"We're taking a trip down to earth."

-x-x-x-x-on Earth-x-x-x-x-

The group had packed Inari in the back with Goku and Gojyo, and was now on their way to the next town in order to restock their supplies. Inari had said that other than being really tired and hungry he was fine. After that he was pretty much quite until Goku opened a can of worms by asking-

"So, Inari where ya' from?"

"I…I don't know I was locked up for so long that I guess I…"

"Wait locked up? Like you were a slave or someth'n ?"

"No I was in a cave. Then one day I saw this snake slither by and I heard voices, next thing I know something unlocked my chains and pushed me out of the cave. at first I was going to go toward the voices but then it got quite and this weird fire came flying at me I nobody needed to tell me to book it out of there."

"And where is this cave of yours?" Asked Sanzo not liking what he heard.

"I think it's about two miles that way." He answered pointing North with a little hesitation at the thought of going back.

Sanzo didn't have to say a word Hakki turned North and kept driving. About five minutes latter they found a large thicket and Inari had started to tremble.

"Goku, Gojyo, stay here and keep an eye on the kid while Hakki and I check this out." For once no one argued Inari was clearly freaked out at the idea of being alone here, so Sanzo and Hakki went in to look for the cave it didn't take long before Sanzo stopped.

"Huh, what is it Sanzo?" asked Hakki, in response Sanzo fired a shot at a huge clearing on the center of the thicket only to produce a sound similar to breaking glass and a similar effect as a large shield of energy fell to reveal a small mountain, with a cave in its base. The cave as Sanzo quickly noted was almost exactly like the one he fond Goku in right down to the five chains on the far wall.

Sanzo glared at the mouth of the cave as Hakki ran back to him.

"How did you know that was there?"

'There was one just like it on Goku's prison."

He said 'matter-o'-factly'.

"Come on lets get going. I need to ask that kid some questions before we get to the next town."

When they got back they were greeted by the simple question.

"Who did you shoot this time?" from Gojyo and the normal complaint

"You guys see all the action!" From Goku

They piled in the jeep and kept heading west. Sanzo was the one to break the silence.

"Hey kid, how long were you in there any way?"

"I don't know I've been in there for as long as I can remember."

"I see…."

That night when the got into town Sanzo found the only inn with a room and grabbed it he then gave Goku the Credit card from the floating Heads and told him to order dinner for him and Inari saying that he would be down with the others to join him soon. Once in the room he sat Hakki and Gojyo down to talk to them.

"Alright let me say this once, if you tell the monkey what I'm about to tell you I will kill you in the most painful way possible got it?"

"Yeah, yeah we got it. So, is this about the kid?" asked Gojyo lighting up a cigarette

"Yeah, somehow I don't think he's your everyday kid."

"Well, he dose have a power limiter." stated Hakki

"He's not a Yoki either I think he's a Seiten Taisei."

The reaction was priceless

Gojyo fell out of his seat face first on the floor while Hakki face took on a very serious expression (which for those you who don't know means he's not kidding around).

"Sanzo you know there's only one Seiten Taisei just as well as the next person"

"Fine so he's not a Seiten Taisei but he is the equivalent of one. What I'm about to tell you is a story only told to Sanzo priests by their masters it goes like this-"said Sanzo lighting up his own cigarette

"From sacred rock were born the born the fox and the monkey to guard the Earth.

From the fire were born the tiger and the horse to guard man.

From the smoke and ash were born the Dragon and the Phoenix to guard the oceans and the skies, and the rubble gave birth to the serpent to guard the knowledge of their creation. The Seven creatures born as an act of defiance against heaven and hell."

+-+-+-+-Heaven-+-+-+-+

"Never mind Jinroushin apparently Konzen put the pieces together already."

Chapter 1

End

magicDrack: yes I did it my first Saiyuki FanFic is posted woot!!!

Inari : um… why am I carrying a cane?

magicDrack: that comes up in the next chapter which has Action!!!

Goku: Dude, take a chill pill.

magicDrack: (pulls out meat bun then tosses off stage)

Goku/Inari:(Chace after it)

magicDrack: okay every body feel free to review and ask questions and I will do my best to answer them. And please, be gentle with the criticisms.


	2. Kougaiji's appearance

magicDrack: Yay, new Chapter

Inari: Goku is right, you need to take a chill pill.

magicDrack: you, I own so shut up.

(click)

Sanzo: who do you think you're yelling at?

magickDrack: hey look Gojyo's giving Goku a Wedgey

Sanzo: What? Hey get back here (runs after author)

Inari: guess that leaves me to answer your questions. Hey wait a minuet were are all the reviews?

Hakki: The first chapter was only up 1 day. You can't expect people to read and review that quick Inari.

Inari: hey I don't really care either way I didn't Wright it.

magicDrack: Start the story if your done!!!!!!

Chapter 2

x-x-x-Earth-x-x-x

"Sanzo what exactly are you telling us?" Asked Hakki, looking the Priest Dead on

"Look, the whole thing happened before Goku was imprisoned. I don't have all the facts, but I can tell you that at the time there were some Gods up there who didn't want to see an all out war between '3' sides, it would have destroyed all 3 realms. So the locked away the others except Goku who was intercepted and brought to heaven." Sanzo answered lighting another cigarette.

"So then what are we going to do with him?" asked Gojyo who had now righted him self into a sitting position.

"Well until we can find the guy who released him he's coming with us." Said Sanzo as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

=+=+=Downstairs=+=+=

Goku and Inari had devoured almost all the food in the Kitchen, and were now just sitting (waiting for Desert) and talking about random things and enjoying each others company.

"So Sanzo seems a little…um…"

"Bossy?..."

"That's a good way to put it. What's his deal is he like the leader or something?" Inari asked innocently.

"HA, he wishes! Nah, but Sanzo and I have been together for while now. He's actually really nice once you get to know him."

"…….."Inari was absolutely silent at Goku's description. as he stared at the monkey with a dark expression.

"What?"

" Together as in? ...What exactly, 'cuss I might be wrong but I think there are laws against pedophilia."

"Pedo-who? Sanzo just found me and took me in, I've been staying with him ever since." Answered Goku with a confused look, Though Inari let out a sigh of relief.

"What about you? What's the cane for?" asked Goku looking at the rod, unlike the boring canes he had seen some of the older monks use Inari's had a decretive handle that showed what looked like a fox or a dog with 9 tails that curved up to form a large ball, that Inari's hand held when he used it. Along with 3 rings that ran around the top half of the wood. The whole thing must have been about 3'5" in length.

"To be completely honest Goku…I don't know, the earliest memory I have was me waking up in that cave with this cane in my hands. Although it dose have a secret."

Said Inari with a smirk

"Really, what?"

"I'll show you latter." Said Inari with a promising look to Goku. just then the rest of the group came down and the night carried on as any other would except instead of Gojyo fighting just Goku for food he had to deal with Goku and Inari, Who was just as bad as Goku.

Kougaiji

Kougaiji was presently sitting on the edge of a cliff reminiscing about their travels thus far. After the other night he needed a break. He had been aiming at a snake that looked like it was going to bite Lirin when he saw some one coming through the shrubbery. He hadn't meant to attack what ever or who ever it was but the attack had already been launched before he could stop it. He had gone after it in the hopes finding who it was to see if the snake had been theirs. But they had disappeared the part of them that he had seen was just a lock of white hair, which wasn't much to go on.

"What re you thinking about Kou-" asked Dokugakuji using the short version of his lords name. Kougaiji just smiled, the swordsman new full well what he was thinking about, more then likely the girls were worried and sent him to ask why he was brooding.

"I'm thinking about the other night. Something was off with the whole situation. I mean how dose a huge thickets just appear like that out of nowhere in an area were there are virtually no trees at all?"

Just then Yaone appeared on one knee behind the two men.

"Lord Kougaiji," She said alerting them to her Presence.

"What is it Yaone?" asked Kougaiji a little surprised as this meant Lirin was behind the swordsman's interrogation of him.

"Sir, the Sanzo party is in the town just south of us. And sir, theirs a white haired boy with them."

That did it.

"Lirin, get the flying dragons ready we're going to town."

_-_-_In Town_-_-_

"That was great! I was soooo hungry." Said Inari rubbing his stomach

"We have some time before the sops close, why don't we get you some new clothes?" asked Hakki kindly

"That would be great but you don't have to, I mean you've already done enough."

"Do it." ordered Sanzo

"We aren't doing it to be nice, you're going to be traveling with us and I don't want to be seen with a street urchin. That's just asking for trouble."

Inari looked down at his worn out attire.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Trust us it's worse." said Goku and Gojyo together

Inari just nodded and they walked out the door. It only took them about an hour (not including the three hours Gojyo spent flirting with the store clerks) for them to find an out-fit for Inari. He was now wearing a blue Chinese style sleeveless button shirt, a white cloak with a pair of silk pants (not unlike Goku's early out-fit) with a pair of lip on shoes. All-n-all, he now looked like a part of the group.

"Thanks by the way. These clothes are great."

"Anyone ever tell you, you you're a real kiss ass?" asked Sanzo avoiding eye contact.

"Hey you know what I'm jus appreciative--…!"

Inari's rant was disrupted by a large explosion down the street. They all turned to see a group of Yoki attaching people.

"Don't these ever give a rest?" asked Goku summoning his staff

"No rest for the weary I'm afraid" said Hakki rolling up his sleeves

"Damn and I actually got a date tonight to." Said Gojyo pulling out _his_ weapon

"guess I'll protect the kid." Said Sanzo loading his gun

"I don't need protection in a hand to hand fight " said Inari twisting the rings on his cane.

Goku watched as with each turn there was a small 'click' then Inari grasped the ball of the handle and pulled to reveal a long blade that fell over his fingers (basically the ball is the handle and the blade is held between his middle and ring fingers).

With out any argument the charged in. a black haired Yoki with the mark on his left temple was the first to see them.

"It's the Sanzo party, get them!!!"

Just like Clock work all the other Yoki attached there were about thirty in all.

Goku evaded three of them by flipping over them then quickly turning around he commanded his staff to extend then, swinging it he created a domino effect witch ended with them slammed into a wall. Gojyo, not one to be out done, released his chain taking out at least 5 of them.

Hakki was shooting off tiny bulbs of energy that vaporized its target on contact, and Sanzo was taking out 3 at a time with his Banishing gun, but Inari evaded 6 blades aimed at him by flipping over them while upside down he sliced through 3 of them, before landing on his feet behind them he then charged them from behind stabbing one and bashing the other in the face the last one saw this and attempted to kill the boy when from across the field Goku extended his staff right through the last one.

Both boys looked at each other before going back to back.

"This happen a lot?" asked Inari bashing one to the side while he ran through another

"Just about every other day, it actually gets kind of boring." said Goku taking out two with his staff and kicking a third into a group about to be vaporized by Hakki

"Well, it's a good work out at least." Said Inari slicing one in half

"Were did you learn to fight any way? And is that the secret you sere telling me about?"

"No idea it just comes natural to me, and yes it is."

"Cool"

Eventually it was just the one who had initiated the attack left standing for the Yoki the Gang wasn't even out of breath. Before he could say anything Sanzo shot him in the head.

"Well, that was boring." Said Gojyo rubbing the back of his head

"Told ya" said Goku to Inari who gave a small laugh

"Sanzo!!" called a voice from above.

The group looked up to see Kougaiji standing on a building.

"I want some answers…."


	3. Dakki's Appearance

Magic Drack: I'mmm baaack…

Goku: you're not that scary

Magic Drack: shut up stupid monkey

Goku: _I am not a monkey!!!_

Gojyo/Hakki/Sanzo/Inari: Yes you are…..

Goku: …Traitors

Chapter 3

"And what would you be asking?" asked Sanzo cocking his gun in its holster

"The kid, who is he?" asked Kougaiji with a glare

"He's the newest addition to our caravan of rejects." Answered Hakki who, upon turning to look at Inari became concerned, Inari was trembling about as much as he had at the thicket.

"Are you all right kid" asked Gojyo also seeing the trembling boy

"H-hh-his was one of the voices outside of the cave." He said taking a step back

Everyone, except Sanzo who had foreseen this already, was stunned, Including Kougaiji.

'Cave….What cave?' Kougaiji thought, he hadn't seen a cave. And he had looked all around that thicket he didn't see any cave. He looked at the boy. That white hair and that presence, there was no doubt, this was the one he had seen.

"So, you are the one from the other night. Tell me, was that snake your doing?"

"Snake?" inquired Inari

"The snake that tried to bite my sister." He said plainly, but the accusation didn't go unnoticed.

"Now wait just a minute, are you accusing me of trying to harm some one I haven't even met? You're the one who attacked me, remember?" countered Inari all the fear gone out of his voice.

"I was aiming for the snake."

"Do I look like a snake to you Dumb ass!?!"

"Who do you think you are you little ingrate!?"

While they dealt out verbal abuse to one another Sanzo lit-up another cigarette. This was going to take some work. If Kougaiji was nearby when that happened that means he's probably the one who let him out even if he wasn't aware of having done so.

"If you two love birds are done maybe I could explain a few things."

"…….."

"……."

They both just looked at him incredulously before the bought a one way ticket to pain by yelling in unison-

"Shut Blondie, this doesn't concern you!!"

Big mistake

"Blondie…"

(Multiple shots fired)

This scene is a comedy scene of what happens when you call Sanzo Blondie.

"Maybe we shouldn't have called him Blondie." said Inari running along side Kougaiji

"You think!" answered the Yoki dodging another bullet

"Hasn't he run out of bullets yet?"

"Actually now that you mention it he should have had to stop a while ago." said Inari stopping and turning around only to see Hakki standing their ready to shoot off another Ki blast.

"Oops, guess I'm caught."

"Haaakkiiiii!!!" said Inari drawing his sword and chasing Hakki back the way he came followed closely behind by Kougaiji.

Okay funny Scene over.

"So wait a minuet you're telling me that this kid was locked in a cave that I couldn't see because it had a spell on it, and now you think that just my being there I let him out?"

"That pretty much covers it "said Hakki cheerfully

"And now, the brats _your_ problem," Said Sanzo not leaving any room for discussion on the matter. Inari remained silent.

Kougaiji on the other hand was not going to just sit here and be told to take the kid.

"No way you picked him up you keep him!"

"We picked him up because you attacked him and scarred the living shit out of him. What were we supposed to do leave him out there?" asked Gojyo losing his temper.

"You're taking him, end of story." Said Sanzo simply as though it were obvious

"Hasn't anyone bothered to ask what Inari might want?" asked Goku

They all looked to Inari who then just looked back at them.

"Oh, so now we're asking for my opinion are we?"

"Inari it's not like that." said Hakki trying to calm him down

Inari stood up and looked them all in the face.

"You know something," He started "I thought being trapped with no hope for freedom was bad. But being free and having no one want you…is worse." He said before running out leaving behind his cane with the sword in it.

"Inari wait a second!" Goku called after him, but it was too late Inari was gone

"You know guys it wouldn't have killed you to have considered his feelings here." Goku said before running out to look for the boy.

"you know," said Gojyo standing up "I really hate how that stupid monkey can always make me fell like crap."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He really knows how to aim low," said Hakki joining Gojyo as they followed Goku out.

"Well I guess I better follow them, who knows what trouble their bound to get into." Said Sanzo leaving as well

Kougaiji sat there for a while

'if those losers think that I'm goanna waist my time then-!' his train of thought was cut off by a loud scream of pain. He took one look at the cane and knew it was the kid

"Damn it!!" he said grabbing the cane and rushing out.

Inari walked down the street alone he pulled his cloak a little tighter against the cold.

'Who needs them,' he thought 'they don't want me around so why should I bother with them?'

"You look like you have a chip on your shoulder," came a voice from a nearby ally.

In response Inari got into a fighting stance.

"Whose there?"

"Easy there foxy." Said a woman coming out of the shadows, she had jet black hair and wore a skin tight dark green dress that opened at the hip.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were a Yoki for a minuet there."

"Me, a Yoki? Oh, no, no, no I'm much worse."

As she said it she thrust her arm out releasing two daggers that flew faster than a bullet right into Inari's shoulders rendering them useless. The pain was so horrible that he yelled out in agony falling on his knees.

"You know Inari that wasn't smart, running out without a weapon." She scolded

"Who…who are you?" Inari asked trying to stand

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" she walked over to him and dug her daggers into his back forcing him back to the ground. Then he saw it, a huge snake slithered over to him. The same snake he had seen outside his cave. And just like before it faded out of his sight.

"You, you… did this?"

"You make it sound so devious… I like it. I knew as soon as I saw that fool Kougaiji that he was attuned to you just as Sanzo is to Son Goku, I knew he would set you free I just didn't think it would be this easy," she said twisting the knife causing him to cry out in pain. "You know? I couldn't just lure you out, I had to have some one draw you out enough to break the seal, and his royal retarded ness fell for it. Hook-line-and-sinker,"

"What… do you… want?" asked Inari wincing with every breath,

She pulled out the blade bent over and whispered-

"Power."

With that she sliced his chest and made to do so again but was forced to doge a fire ball from the shadows.

"You know there are only two things I really hate," said Kougaiji stepping into the ally "losing, and being used." He said driving her further back with another fire ball

"You alright kid?"

But Inari couldn't answer, he couldn't breath he barely even noticed he was falling before he blacked out.

"Kid!!" yelled Kougaiji falling to Inari's side

"I see the poisons finally kicking in." said the woman with a grin

"Who the hell are you bitch?!" yelled Kougaiji not sure what to do

"Call me Dakki. And I've got what I wanted." she said vanishing into mist

"What the hells going--! Inari!!" Goku had just stepped into the ally followed by the others when he had seen Inari.

"Hakki can you fix him?" asked Sanzo

"Don't bother…" said Kougaiji

"Why not?!" asked Goku astounded that he would suggest they just leave him.

"He's been poisoned, you cant heal poison."

"Shit!" said Gojyo punching the wall

"There's always plan B." Sanzo suggested earning a curious look from Kougaiji

"Take off his power limiter."

Chapter 3

End

Magic Drack: woot! One more down sweet!

Dakki: I kick ass, and I'm hot this is awesome

Magic Drack: all my characters are hot and kick ass…. Well hot anyway.

Inari: how come I got slice and diced?

Magic Drack: 'cus it's part of the story. Don't worry next chapter we get to see you really kick ass I swear.

Goku: hey if he can take off his can I take off mine?

Everyone:NO!!!!!!!

Goku: okay, sheesh I was just asking.


	4. No Restraints

_Magic Drack: (Casts fishing line with paper as bait into empty pool)_

_Sanzo: What the hell are you doing?_

_Magic Drack: Oh, I told Gojyo it had Pamela Anderson's number on it, he's been trying to catch it ever since_

_Gojyo: Give me the damn number!!! (Chasing after paper)_

_Everyone: That's just sad_

Chapter 3

"Sanzo, if he's anything like Goku and we take that power limiter off, all hell will break lose!" Exclaimed Hakki looking over the boy, looking for another option

"Yeah I know," answered Sanzo "but I also know that Goku heals automatically in his released form. The same should apply to Inari." he said looking at Goku

"Why you looking at me?"

"Because you're taking it off." Was Sanzo's only answer as he leaned on the opposite wall

"Why me?" shouted Goku, it's not that he didn't want to help but he wasn't looking forward to having to face some one like his Yoki side.

"Because you stupid monkey he'll go after the strongest one in the area and that means you, so either you, A: take it off and face him so we can put it back on. B: run away and let him chase you as he kills every other person he sees. Or C: stand back and make someone else do it who will inevitably get their ass kicked and then he'll come after you any way."

"Alright I get it, I'll take it off."

Goku knelt down by Inari and nodded at Kougaiji to join the others at the end of the ally. Kougaiji got up and did so, once they were a safe distance away Goku lifted Inari's arm and slid off the power limiter. The result was fantastic and frightening. The transformation was much like Goku's own, except that his hair grew to about waist length and took on a dark blue almost black tint at the ends. His ears gained the usual Yoki point, and his hands became clawed. No sooner had this occurred then his eyes fly open and he landed a punch that sent Goku flying strait up over the buildings and back down by the group.

"Oww, that hurt damn it!" said Goku sitting up

Inari was now standing staring at Goku with a 'how-dare-you' look on his face.

"He's strong…"said Goku charging him. But Inari jumped from one wall to the other up to the top Goku followed along with Kougaiji and Hakki while Gojyo and Sanzo stayed behind smoking figuring that if they needed to help they'd do so later.

On the rooftops the battle was heating up Inari would doge and counter any attach that Goku threw at him and Goku did the same. Every now and then one would get a hit in, but the difference was in power. They were pretty much equal in speed but Inari had him beat in sheer strength right now. Every hit was like a wrecking ball that forced him back.

"He's kicking your ass." noted Kougaiji after one of those punches sent him flying to the building he and Hakki were on.

"Shut up! He's no pushover trust me, he wont let me close enough to get the damn thing on!"

"I have an idea." Said Hakki

After explaining the plan Kougaiji and Goku charged at Inari, who mirrored them with a huge grin.

Goku let lose with a volley of punches while Kougaiji circled round behind Inari saw this however and grabbed one of Goku's punches flipping him over his shoulder at Kougaiji, who dodged the monkey and went strait for him, Inari was about to engage when Hakki appeared behind him and pushed out his arm Kougaiji then pulled out the power limiter and slid it up Inari's arm..

Inari transformed back and fainted forward into Kougaiji, who caught him then looked at him like a present you don't want but respect the person who gave it to you too much not to except it.

"Holy shit he threw me over five buildings! Now I'm hungry." Said Goku joining Hakki and Kougaiji.

"Are you ever not hungry glutton?" said Gojyo as he and Sanzo came up the fire escape.

"I guess you got him after all." Said Sanzo giving Kougaiji a very pointed look

"Alright fine, you win I'll take him if only to level the playing field," said Kougaiji throwing the unconscious boy over his shoulder "but I'll be back" so saying he jumped down only to reappear on a flying Dragon.

_**Dakki**_

"Damn now I have to pull out plan B." said Dakki who had been watching from the shadows.

She took a step back and vanished into the night only to reappear outside Gyumaoh's castle

"They redid the place since the last time I was here." She said before walking 'through' the front door.

"FREEZ!!" said a girl holding up a spear to Dakki's throat

"One of Koushou's little bardies huh? Take me to your mistress" she ordered as a king cobra appeared on the girls shoulders.

Five minuets latter found Dakki at a pair of large wood doors the snake disappeared and Dakki turned to the girl.

"You better go honey, Koushou's going to be a little hot under the collar to see me I'm sure" that was all the girl needed to know. She sped down the hall as quickly as possible.

Dakki pushed open the doors only to receive the usual Lady Gyokumen Koushou greeting

"What do you want fool?"

"I came for my hoard Koushou." Said Dakki crossing her arms Koushou turned around in a panic.

"Lady Dakki!? Forgive me I did not realize it was you…" she said falling on one knee in a bow.

"Where is it Koushou?" asked Dakki if it wasn't for the fact that she respected Rasetsunyo's wishes to leave Lirin's mother alive she would have killed her years ago.

"Of course right this way." She said leading Dakki to a secret door hidden behind a curtain.

As soon as it opened Dakki began her search. She had stock piled hundreds of enchanted and cursed artifacts over the years and Rasetsunyo, prior to being sealed, was more then happy to guard them for her but when she was sealed the duty was passed on to Koushou for god only knows what reason she let it happen. She found the box she was looking for and smiled the talisman inside was very powerful it had two parts exact opposites of each other, now she just needed some one to use them.

She opened the box and her smile faded.

"Koushou…?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where's my talisman?"

"Um… yes, well you see…"

(Zoom out to show castle landscape)

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAT!!?"

_**Kougaiji**_

Kougaiji flew until he found his parties encampment on a cliff.

"Lord Kougaiji you found him" said Yaone jumping up to help

"Yeah, can you put out a blanket for him he's wiped."

"I don't get it Kou I thought you were going to kill the guy, not bring him home?"

Kougaiji didn't answer; to be honest he didn't even really know why he took him. Sure he kept telling him self that it was just so Goku would have some one closer to his level to fight when they had to. But it was more than that, there was a connection, not romantic or anything like that, but more of the way he felt about Lirin. Like he was his little brother.

Realizing he still hadn't answered he told them the truth, about Dakki and Inari. How the snake had been a ploy to draw Inari out of his prison and how Goku was somehow connected to him.

"Well, I suppose it's one more addition to our group." Said Yaone laying out a blanket.

"Hey, if he is that strong maybe he can be my new sparing partner." said Dokugakuji

"And a new Babysitter for Lirin? Please say yes!!?" begged Yaone

"Hey I resent that, I don't need anyone to watch me!"

"Yes you do…" said the other 3 Yoki

And they all laughed as Inari slept soundly rapped in a blanket.

Chapter 4

END

Magic Drack: sweet there was some major ass kicking going on in this chapter.

Gojyo: Give me her Number!! (Chases after paper)

Hakki: hey if you're here who's pulling the paper?"

Magic Drack: (Points towards Dakki who has fishing pole) I told her if she did it I would make a longer section for her latter.

Sanzo: and she believed you?

Magic Drack: you make me sound like a conniving bastard

Every one: …

Magic Drack: you'll all pay for that one. Dakki you get your section!

Dakki: sweet!


	5. Conversations

Magic Drack: another day another Chapter! And I would like to take this moment to thank my readers.(Bows Deeply) Arigato.

Goku: (snort) Otaku's

Sanzo: (pulls out fan and beats him over the head with it)

Magic Drack: As I was saying, I greatly appreciate all the time you take to read my stories, and for those of you that do your reviews are the reason I try so hard to better my writing I appreciate that you Wright them, and hope you will continue to do so. So again a special thanks from every one here in "Guardians of Earth".

Everyone: ARIGATO!

Chapter 5

_**Dakki**_

"So let me make sure I understand Koushou," said Dakki pinching the bridge of her nose. They had moved out of the secret room and were now standing in Gyumaoh's chamber "you lossed the Satan scripture, and rather than giving Kougaiji another chance you figured you'd use one of my artifacts to fight, not just a god, but War Prince Homura?" questioned Dakki. Needles to say she was less then pleased. That one Talisman was one of the few that heaven and hell came together on. That alone took her nearly 200 years to track down.

"It's not really as bad as all that…but Kougaiji did lose to him once before so…" Koushou noticed how Dakki changed her position and shut up almost immediately.

"Koushou, my hoard is not for you to use when you like. You're a keeper that is all. If you had used it to guard the hoard I might see things differently. But," said Dakki standing with a bored expression on her face. The truth was that the only thing keeping her from killing Koushou was that promise to Rasetsunyo, nothing else could keep her from taking out her frustration on the cause of it. "Since you have proven to be useless for this task, you will pay a penalty. I'm taking my Hoard and your old castle east of here."

Koushou's expression took on a look of horror, that castle had been in her family for millennia. But she wasn't going to push her luck. She knew as well as anyone that once Dakki's mind is made up there's no changing it. She bowed her head and handed over the key.

With out another word or even a glance Dakki left the chamber to head back to her hoard. On the way she stopped in her old 'sister's' chambers for old times sake.

_**Sanzo party**_

"Do you think it was okay to let Kougaiji take Inari like that?" Hakkai asked Sanzo while the others were sleeping.

"The brat is _his_ responsibility, I already have one monkey on my hands I don't need the extra stress." He replied, and as if on cue Goku started mumbling about a stupid water sprite stealing his meat buns.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess, but still if he is Goku's 'brother' don't you think it's kind of wrong to separate them like that?" asked Hakkai looking up at the night sky.

"And then there's that 'Dakki' chick that Kougaiji was talking about. What if she goes after him again?"

"Then she'll go after him," said Sanzo lighting his cigarette "besides I doubt we've herd the last of her. If she's after Inari she's probably after the monkey too."

Hakkai didn't say anything more on the subject; instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Gojyo awoke to see Sanzo hunched over a scroll on the floor.

"That the Maten Scripture?" he asked sleepily

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's something that recently came into my possession now shut shut-up before you wake the chimp."

_8 hours earlier_

Hakkai had just fallen asleep when Sanzo felt himself move out of the room and onto the street.

"Hello, Konzen." Said the merciful Goddess materializing into a space in front of him

"What do you want?" asked Sanzo pulling out another cigarette.

"To help"

"Listen you old hag the last time you said that I had to deal with Homura so unless you have something useful to give me I'm going back to bed."

She smiled then tossed a scroll to him before vanishing

_The present_

The scroll had tuned out to be a short though all be it confusing version of the legend of the 7 Guardians.

It told how each guardian was sealed in a prison specially made just for them, and how each one could only be released by a person they are connected to on earth after that person releases energy just like Dakki had said Kougaiji had to. But how did she know Kougaiji was attuned to Inari, what gave her the idea to try it? But the most useful thing that Sanzo noted were the riddles that, if he was right, led the reader to the Guardian prisons. The issue he now had was in solving them.

The first one read '_when darkness and light meat in a time of plight _**Kouen-tora****_ shall appear from water's life._****' Sanzo knew there was a lake on there trip west called Water's Life, and he was planning on looking around that area. All the others didn't seem to make sense though, so he would start there. It should only about a day by jeep to get there.**

About an hour later they were on the road again, much to Goku's protests about not having Breakfast.

_**Kougaiji**_

Inari had woken up with a start at having Yaone not three feet from him making breakfast. But upon her explaining things to him about what had happened they hit it off and became fast friends (which she dose a lot especially with Hakkai). Apparently Kougaiji had gone With Dokugakuji for a sparring mach and Lirin was watching from the side lines.

Of course with the exception of Kougaiji he had no idea who she was talking about. But she assured him that he would get along with the other two easily enough. And about a half an hour latter the introductions were made as the three of them returned.

"I see your awake." greeted Kougaiji.

"Yeah, nice to see you to" said Inari avoiding eye contact

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

In response Inari crossed his arms and turned away from Kougaiji.

"I'll take that as a yes; look I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, happy now?"

"You know; you're making it very hard to hate you right now."

"Am I forgiven?"

"That depends, how hard did I kick your ass last night?'

"Pretty hard" he lied

"Now your forgiven." said Inari with a grin.

Lirin and Dokugakuji who still didn't know all the details of the night before were aw-struck at the conversation. Where as Yaone who had spoken to both of them knew right away that they had a love hate relationship, one minuet they'd be at each others throats the next they'd be joking about it.

"So, lord Kougaiji where are we going today?" asked Yaone passing out breakfast.

"We're going to a village on a lake called 'Water's Life'. We can restock supplies there and maybe get some cloths for the brat here." He said gesturing to Inari who was still wearing his freshly bought cloths from yesterday that had been torn to shreds.

"Call me Brat one more time and I'll kick your ass."

"Hey watch your mouth do you know who your talking to?!" scolded Dokugakuji

"If you mean the long haired prissy mama's boy here then yes, I do."

The swordsman's mouth fell open at the disrespect being shone to Kougaiji.

"You really shouldn't be talking abut long hair, yours was longer then mine last night." Countered Kougaiji earning a disgruntled look from Inari

"And now I'm back to hating him."

"Who wants seconds?" asked Yaone trying to relieve the tension.

About 4 hours later they were already half way to the lake and Inari was riding with Kougaiji when he asked.

"Was my hair really that long?" he asked with a worried expression

"Yeah, but with the whole Transformation it was actually kinda cool" said Kougaiji in his form of an apology. Were as Dokugakuji had figured out how their friendship worked Lirin was still in the dark, but said nothing not wanting to look stupid.

It only took about an hour after that for them to reach the lake. Inari who had never seen a lake looked like a fat kid in a candy shop, but he regained his composure quickly causing Kougaiji to chuckle. Inari ignored it and asked

"Why here. What makes this place so special?"

"Something in the water stops any outer powers from being used on this place that includes the negative wave; with out that the Yoki here can live in peace with the humans. Of course this also means that it doesn't show up on the censors for the wave either so we can rest here with out being attacked." Explained Kougaiji though he had his own reasons for coming here namely the fact that his mother's original residence was some where on this lake.

"Oh, so that's why." Said Inari satisfied with the answer, Sanzo had told him about the 'negative wave' so he knew enough about the subject to not have to ask. They landed the east shore where a small but bustling town could be seen. Kougaiji assured everyone they'd be there for a few days and that they should look into getting into an inn, before he ran off.

"What's the name of this town anyway?" asked Lirin

"It's called **kozumikku village" answered Inari reading a sign**

**"Kozumikku, this is kozumikku?" asked Yaone looking around **

**"What's wrong with that?" asked Inari**

**"They say this village is protected by a heretical being banished by heaven named Kouen-tora." Answered Dokugakuji **

Chapter 5

END

Magic Drack: yay, I finished it!

Gojyo: (slumped in Depression)

Sanzo: what's his problem?

Magic Drack: he got the number

Sanzo: so shouldn't he be happy?

Magic Drack: he would be if it the number for the Pamela Anderson he thought it was. Really it's for the Pamela Anderson from the chess club in school; he went on a date with her. Here is a picture.

Sanzo: (looks at picture then runs away trying not to vomit.

Magic Drack: oh, well. For those of you reading who don't know Kouen-tora is Japanese. I will any one who can Wright a review with the translation in one of my next Chapters until then, keep reading and Righting. **Sayounara!!**


	6. Reencounters

Magic Drack: Well I'm back I know your probably dieing to know what happens next right?

Sanzo: do you have to make an idiot out of your self every chapter?

Magic Drack: do you really want me to answer?

Sanzo: probably not

Dakki: (storms in on conversation) you lied to me!!

Magic Drack: no I didn't

Dakki: yes you did you told me I would have the longest section last time

Magic Drack: no, what I said was I would give you a 'longer' section. I didn't say it was going to be the longest section. Besides your part of the story is boring until later on.

Dakki: did you really call a woman wielding two daggers that can kill you where you stand 'boring'?

Magic Drack: that depends are you arguing with the guy who controls the outcome of the story?

Dakki: …

Magic Drack: I win! Now on to important matters, I know that my message at the end of Chapter 5 was a little Garbled…

Sanzo: a little?

Magic Drack: shut-up, any way I was trying to say that if you can supply the translation I will post your pen name and one of your stories in a future opening or closing, depending on how many there are, actually there are 3 other names that will appear latter on in the story. So this is not a one time only deal think of it as 'free advertising' if you don't want your name and story put up but you have a friend who dose just include their pen-name. Now that that's done on with the story!!!

Chapter 6

_**Sanzo party**_

"Are we there yet, I'm dieing of hunger…"whined Goku

"Here eat this." Said Gojyo holding something up

"Okay,…mmm, this is good what is it?"

"Used tissue" answered Gojyo not looking at him

"You ass!!"

"You know Goku it's sad when you sad for you to fall for it once; but twice is just to funny" said Hakkai trying not to laugh and failing

"Enough Hakkai, just get us there I need some more cigarettes" said Sanzo tossing the empty package.

While Goku and Gojyo duked it out in the back seat Sanzo replayed the riddle over and over in his mind '_when darkness and light meet in a time of plight _Kouen-tora_ shall appear from water's life._' It was easy enough to discern the location but it was the first part that made no sense '_when Darkness and light meet in a time of plight…' _What the hell did that mean? He realized that the other three were staring at him

"What?"

"Nothing, just some how you managed to make your face even more serious then usual." Said Gojyo leaning back, in response Sanzo pulled out his gun and held it to the red head's stomach.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Hey I think we're here." Said Hakkai pulling to the side of the road on top of a hill.

Below they could see a huge body of water surrounded by lush forest. Some of the trees had been cleared away to make room for villages and towns that bordered the water.

"Hello, There" came a familiar voice behind them. They turned to see Inari standing there warring black pants and a white t-shirt in his right hand was his cane. He smiled and ran over to them.

"How are you guys?" He asked cheerfully

"We're fine, what are you doing here brat?"

"Not a brat, and I'm here with Kougaiji we're staying at an inn."

"They let Yoki stay here?" asked Hakkai a little surprised.

"Yeah it's kind of confusing but apparently the 'negative wave' doesn't work here. Something in the water I think." He explained

Wonder shot through Sanzo though he would never show it. _'When light and dark-'_ could that mean the humans and Yoki that lived here, if so what plight, could it have meant the 'negative wave'?

They let Inari show them into town and also what Inn he was staying in. when they came in Yaone was sitting with Lirin at a table, neither one had on a power limiter, and they weren't the only Yoki in there either humans and Yoki were sitting around joking and generally having a good time. Lirin however did not look happy

"What's her problem?" asked Goku

"She has Home-work, and Kougaiji told her she wasn't aloud any sparring matches till it's done, needles to say she's not a happy person right now." Said Inari walking over to look at the work they were doing, followed by the others.

Yaone looked up and saw the group and gave them one her I-don't-want-to-fight-but-I-will smiles.

"What are you all doing here?"

"It's on our trip west we're just passing through. This place is amazing huh?" said Hakkai looking around the Inn at all the guests, Yoki and human alike.

"Yes, it is impressive but not nearly as impressive as Inari here." She said giving him an appraising look.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gojyo who had been looking at a girl on the other side of the room.

"Lord Kougaiji left home work for Inari as well, but he finished it in a matter of minuets."

"He couldn't have given him that much." Said Goku looking a little skeptical in response Yaone reached into a bag at her feet and removed a pile of papers as thick as Gojyo's hair was long., they all sweat dropped.

"Is he nuts giving that much work to kids?!"

"Lirin has to do the same amount, she's been working for two hours and she's only half way done." Again they all sweat dropped how is it possible that that little girl could finish that much work in 2 hours? How could Inari finish twice as much in a fraction of the time.

"You know it would go a lot faster if you just told me the answers." said Lirin giving Inari a pleading look.

"Ah, yes but then that would be cheating and cheaters never prosper." Said Inari looking it over "but I can help you in other ways." He said putting down the paper and writing down what looked like a complicated mathematical equation and Lirin's face lit up.

"Gee, thanks I cam use this on problems 1 through 237." She said getting back down to work.

"How is she that smart and doesn't show it?" Goku asked

"It's called acting Goku, some thing you could stand to learn from." Answered Inari rolling his eye's

"What's that supposed to mean? Acting dumb is just plain stupid." He retorted

"On the contrary Goku if your facing an opponent and the think they you have you out smarted they get a false sense of security, so really acting dumb is actually an ingenious tactic." Hakkai explained sitting down. All his years as a school teacher and he never would have subscribed work like this, especially since he couldn't figure out himself.

_**Heaven**_

"Merciful Goddess, do you really think it was wise to give that scroll to them? After all as one of those who secretly locked them away to keep them safe…if the Jade Emperor ever found out…" asked Jinroushin worried about his mistress

"Relax Jinroushin, it was a necessary risk. Out of all the guardians; Dakki was the one we could not touch; simply because she had already found the one she was attuned too. So long as that person was active Dakki was not a threat, but after she was sealed Dakki disappeared. Even using all of my resources here in heaven I could not find her. So where as it was a risk, it needed to be done." Explained the Goddess with one of her rarely seen serious looks

"What about Nataku, he was involved as well wasn't he?"

"Yes and no, he was and still is the only one of us here I heaven who could get close to a guardian with out getting close to their attuned. This was very valuable when he was forced to seal that boy away, but the stress was too much for him to bear. He simply came back sat on that thrown looked at earth and hasn't moved since. He might have known what Goku was or maybe not, the only one who knows now is Nataku." She said her expression not changing.

"Is something wrong my lady?"

"I still can't see her," she answered "I've tried but it would appear she can only be seen when she wants to be."

This was troublesome, the Merciful Goddess has always been a strong advocate for free will, and thus saying that heaven shouldn't influence the world the way it did. Then the higher ups get pissy when earth creates something like Goku. Some one who can't be killed but isn't a god, has the ferocity of a Yoki but isn't one, then to call them a Heretic because they had Golden eyes? No wonder heaven had so many enemies now. That old fool sitting on his ass day after day, not caring who has to die for him to get his way, someone like that shouldn't be in power. He was leading heaven on a one way trip to oblivion. However the reappearance of Inari spoke volumes about her choices, she had a feeling about who was attuned and who wasn't but she would have to wait and see herself to make sure. All the Guardians had to be in place for the 'Secret councils' plan to work.

"Jinroushin, call a meeting of the secret council. We have to start preparations."

Chapter 6

END

Magic Drack: ha ha ha, I bet none of you saw that coming. I mean Lirin is smart

Lirin: why is that so surprising?

Magic Drack: you're just that good of an actor that's all

Lirin: Okay, I can live with that, but I have one question where's my brother?

Magic Drack: He's off doing work (looking for his mothers family estate)

Lirin: well make sure he has a really long section next chapter okay?

Magic Drack: I think I can fix that. But you need to finish your homework before then or no sparring.

Lirin: Ack! Your right!! (Runs away to finish work)

Magic Drack: okay then feel free to review and give the translation. And yes I do know what it means.

Gojyo: (closes mouth).


	7. Discovery from Hell

**Hakkai**: I'm filling in, as the author is sick.

**Magic Drack**: …

**Hakkai**: Anyway, if any of you are curious Gojyo now has a stalker.

**Gojyo**: Don't remind me!!

**Goku**: Well it's your own fault for womanizing water sprite.

**Gojyo**: Go suck on a banana, stupid monkey

**Goku**: What did you say to me!?!

**Hakkai**: Hold on the author just passed me a note, '_Tell thoughts two to take their unrequited love affair out of my opening or I'll call Pamela A. to come over…'_

**Sanzo**: (Pulls out gun) no one needs to see that chick on a fanfic, get…out.

**Goku/Gojyo**: (runs away in terror)

Chapter 7

_**Kougaiji**_

Kougaiji walked along the shore for what seemed like hours. Who was he kidding; he had no idea where his mother's castle was. Sure he knew it was somewhere on the lake. But that was only because she had brought him here _once_ as a little kid, but that was over 500 years ago; he didn't remember how to get there. He sat down on a large bolder to think about his options. 1; He could turn around now and never look back. 2; He could keep looking all night, not get any sleep and probably bite someone's head off tomorrow. Or 3; He could go back tell the others what he was looking for, and ask for help. None of these were very appealing, since the entailed either getting into a fight he would feel guilty about latter, giving up or his least favorite, admitting he needed help.

With a heavy sigh he stood up. He had to go with his third option. Sure he hated having to admit it but he needed the help; after all, ten eye's were better then two. As he started to walk back he dug his hands deep down in his pockets, like a little having to do something they don't want too. Then he heard it, a low but irrefutable growl from somewhere on the lake. But oddly enough it didn't sound aggressive, it sounded sad, like it was in pain or something. Kougaiji looked out at the water; there was only one boat out in the middle of the lake. Kougaiji was about to right it off as a figment of his imagination when he saw three figures fighting on the boat, at least one of them was a Yoki.

Not wasting any time Kougaiji shed his leather jacket and jumped into the water. Swimming as fast as he could to get to the boat; this sort of thing didn't happen in Kozumikku, or anywhere on the lake for that matter something was defiantly wrong but he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt right now. Not here, not in the place his mother had loved for its peace he wouldn't allow it, not ever.

He finally reached the boat and pulled himself on board, there he saw two humans beating on a Yoki just as he had assumed.

"Hey what do you think your doing?!" he asked trying not to have to fight them.

The humans turned around, and Kougaiji almost gasped. Their eyes were completely blackened by their pupils. This wasn't uncommon for 'Yoki' but in humans it was unheard of. One of them lunged at Kougaiji, who dodged but felt the effects just the same. What ever happened to these guys, they did not fall in the human category. Kougaiji managed to flip over them when he noticed something else; both boys had a tinny bump on the back of their necks; in the midst of the fight another boat pulled up along the first. The passengers of this vessel were human and Yoki as well; they pulled the injured Yoki off the boat and into theirs before helping to restrain the two boys.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Kougaiji helping to tie up one of the boys.

"Shadow leaches these are," said one the Yoki "They come out at night on a full moon and burrow into the young humans, then in a mater of days that body becomes their puppet. They use them to draw out other Yoki on to the lake then beat them to within an inch of there life and dump them in the middle of the lake."

Kougaiji who had dealt with a few parasitic creatures in his time (Koushou) was astounded. He had never heard of something like that. And on top of that it attacked Yoki, why? What did they get from that? Then something else struck him

"Do these things Growl?" he asked

"No…you probably heard **_Kouen-tora,_**** he always warns those closest to the scene about an attack when one happens." answered one of the humans.**

**"****_Kouen-tora, _****isn't that the name of the town Guardian?"**

**"That's right, legend has it that when heaven banished him they sealed him on this lake some where, and to make sure he stayed put, hell placed a monster to guard his prison. Namely the 'shadow leeches queen'," answered the third man with a sad grin**

**"That's why the leeches bring Yoki out here and dump them the way they do. So the queen can eat them." Said the first Yoki**

**"Has any one ever found this ****_Kouen-tora?"_**** asked Kougaiji curious**

**"Oh, we know were he is lad. The problem is we can't get to him."**

"You see," explained one of the men for the Yoki "there's one night a year when the water recedes and an island will appear in the middle of the lake. The problem is that damn leech! It stays on that island year round, above and below water. Countless men have tried to get passed it but it's no use, that leech just eats them whole."

"When is this night?" asked Kougaiji formulating a plan.

"It's supposed to appear tomorrow." Said the other man

_**Sanzo party**_

"Yes!! I finished it!" shouted Lirin in triumph

"Yes, you did. After, turning Inari into living dictionary," Said Yaone, She was only teasing though. She was just glad it was over.

Meanwhile, Sanzo and Hakkai were sitting on the far end of the room talking quietly while Goku and Gojyo were fighting over diner on the opposite side.

"So, you think that scroll is saying something bad is going to happen?" asked Hakkai in his usual tone.

"Yeah, it all fits; _Water's Life_ is the name of the lake. And _when Darkness and light_ that has to be referring to the humans and Yoki that live here, that just leaves _meet in a time of plight_ I'm telling you something is going to happen."

Just then Kougaiji walked in, in a way that no one had ever seen him. He was soaked and his usual leather jacket was slung over his shoulder. as he look cautious steps.

"Lord Kougaiji are you alright?" asked Yaone rushing over to him, but Kougaiji just shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. Sanzo, what are you doing here?"

"We're just passing through, the way I hear it you're staying for while." Said Sanzo in his normal blatant tone, he to was a little curios about what had happened to him.

"Well then perhaps you can help."

Kougaiji then proceeded to tell every one about the shadow leeches and how the queen was supposedly guarding **Kouen-tora on an island in the middle of the lake that would appear tomorrow for only a few hours, and although no one else noticed; Hakkai observed how Sanzo was becoming more and more interested in this plan. While Sanzo was connecting the dots, Goku, Inari, and Lirin were sitting at a different table eating dinner (Goku never turns away food) having their own discussion.**

**"So, do you think he fell in?" asked Inari stuffing his face like the other two**

"Nah, even he isn't that clumsy; besides his jacket was dry how do you explain that?" said Goku taking the last spring roll.

"He probably just went for a swim." Said Lirin

"In pants and shoes; I don't think so." Retorted Inari reaching for his glass

"Maybe he took them off and they fell in." put in Goku

"Okay, firstly; that didn't happen. Secondly, what your suggesting is that Kougaiji went skinny dipping." Said Inari with a smirk as every one at the table had an image flash through their minds of such an event taking place.

"Your right wouldn't happen,"

"Nope, my brothers too square for that,"

"Told ya,"

Back at the other table Kougaiji let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you, now you were saying you want Sanzo to keep the queen busy with the Satan Scripture while you search the island right?" asked Hakkai getting down to business

"That's right," Kougaiji replied "I think that the scripture should be able to kill it."

"And why are you so hell bent on helping this town?" questioned Sanzo

"That's my business priest, either your going to help me or I'll do it my self but it will be done." said Kougaiji narrowing his eyes; like he was going to tell Sanzo all about his mother and how he wanted to protect the memory of this place, yeah right.

"What time is it supposed to appear Kou?" asked the Swordsman who had returned earlier from shopping.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow night I've already rented a boat." said Kougaiji seeing that his plan might actually have a chance at working.

_**Dakki**_

"Marvelous, now I have my hoard, and this huge castle; but no minions…" said Dakki sitting on a thrown she found. The Castle was still furbished, but no one had even been there in over 500 years. And it really needed a clean up. She sat in thought. She could go back Koushou, she wouldn't give her lip about getting minions, but she really didn't want to deal with that little rat right now. She go recruit her own minions, but it was such a hassle to go around talk people in. no that was useful for the occasional mind games of war but not on this large a scale.

"That's it!" she said running over to her hoard and started digging through her trunks, cabinet and boxes she finally found what she was looking for. It was a tinny book with three crystal moons on the cover, opening it up she immediately smelled the years of dust that had accumulated on it.

turning through the pages she discovered what she was looking for. Following the directions, she found a bottle of black salt and drew three crescents in a circle, then using one of her daggers and summoning a snake she placed them in the center of the pictogram then read from the book.

"_Powers of darkness head my call; come forth from the depths one and all. With this creatures sacrifice I do say give me slaves upon this bloody day._" The black salt erupted into green flames and as it started to die down hundreds of figures could be made out; all in a bowing position on one knee facing Dakki.

"Now this is what I call servitude." She said with a huge maniacal grin

Chapter 7

END

Hakkai: unfortunately the Author is still sick so I'm relaying his message for him. He says 'I wanted to try something different with this one so I did more thought, and actions then Dialog. I hope it was okay tell me what you think in your review'

Gojyo: Hey Hakkai, what do you get out of this deal any way?

Hakkai: I get paid

Gojyo: WHAT!?! Drack you are so dead (random anvil falls in front of Gojyo) What the Hell?!

Hakkai: he still controls the out come remember

Gojyo: ASS HOLE!!! (raining anvils as he runs away)


	8. Dreams

**Magic Drack**: I'm back baby with a vengeance!

**Hakkai**: well at least your feeling better.

**Magic Drack**: Yeah that was nightmare I couldn't talk at all. Good thing I could thing I could still Wright those anvils, other wise Gojyo might have actually killed me.

**Sanzo**: well it's your own fault why were you paying Hakkai and not him for these things?

**Magic Drack**: I can't say with out giving away a secret between me and Hakkai, and it's not mine to tell.

**Gojyo:** WHAT!? You told him!!?

**Hakkai**: Actually he figured it out on his own I only confirmed it.

**Goku**: What are you talking about?

**Gojyo**: NOTHING!

**Magic** **Drack**: You'll understand when you're older

**Gojyo**: SHUT-UP, you'll give it away!!

**Hakkai**: Gojyo relax, what's he goanna do; post it on a billboard off of I-91?

**Magic** **Drack**: (Hides Contract for billboard)

Chapter 8

_**Kozumikku**_

Inari was having a nightmare, in the next room the same applied for Goku, both dreams were the same. They were on a boat heading towards a whirlpool in the middle of the lake, Sanzo and Kougaiji were shouting out orders to be carried out and the boat started to slow. As they looked down at the center of the whirlpool they could see a small island, the boat continued to slow until it reached the shore of the island at which point they all got off and walked towards a cropping of trees. There they were confronted by a huge black and gray monster with bony spikes running down its spine. Sanzo made to summon his Satan Scripture but was struck by the creature's tail knocking him unconscious. Kougaiji tried to summon a shikigami but was thrown back as well. Then everything got dark they felt a falling sensation along with the constant need to help, they each tried to climb there way out of the Darkness but couldn't, so they did the only thing they could; they yelled as loud and long as possible.

Outside the nightmare their screams were heard by their companions who rushed into their rooms to check on them only to find both boys breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Inari; Wake up it's just a dream." Yaone tried but to no prevail. Hakkai tied also

"Goku; come on now your asleep." But it didn't work Kougaiji walked into Inari's room and felt his for head, he as burning up. No sooner had he said this then he felt a small tug at his mind. Sanzo in the next room with Goku was having a similar experience as they were both sucked into the dream.

"What the hell is this?" questioned Kougaiji looking around the in the Darkness

"Good question," came a very familiar priest's voice from behind him

"Sanzo what's going on?"

"No idea…do you hear that?"

The sounds of some one struggling could be heard somewhere far off; they followed the sound only to find one very pissed off Goku with a very happy looking white monkey.

"What trouble are you causing me this time stupid monkey?" asked Sanzo crossing his arms in mild annoyance.

"Don't look at me blame this hairy sucker." Goku said jerking his head at the monkey

"And just who are you?" asked Sanzo looking at the primate with a cold look

"I think you know, I'm Goku's inner power. That thing you always seal away when ever I get out for a stretch." Said the monkey unaffected by the look

"So why is Goku chained?" asked Kougaiji who was scarcely fallowing.

"He binds himself with the fear he has of hurting those he cares about. That is why I am here, and he is there." Explained the monkey giving a screeching laugh

"So, how dose he get out of it?"

"_You _will help him find the answer to that question but the Yoki is need there." It said pointing to a light a great distance away.

"What's over there?" asked Kougaiji

"The fox, now off with you, off with you, busy, busy, busy." said the monkey giving another annoying screech

"Great just how I wanted to spend my night, talking about your insecurities." Said Sanzo after Kougaiji had left.

The truth was he was worried, if this monkey was shat it claimed to be then there was more than met the eye here. Mean while Kougaiji kept walking and the closer he got to the light he noticed it didn't get brighter only bigger. until he was finally at the edge of a large dome of light.

"Great, now what?"

"Now you go in, isn't it obvious?"

Kougaiji spun around to see a white fox, with 9 tails each tipped in dark blue, standing by the barrier.

"Who or what the hell are you?" asked Kougaiji having seen enough talking animals after the monkey.

"I am Inari's inner power, we met before when you placed that armlet on him." It replied politely. It was different from the monkey which Kougaiji pointed out; receiving a low but light growl that he assumed was a laugh.

"The monkey is a trickster, a playful spirit. I prefer the intellect of power and take honor very seriously we differ in many ways. But as I was saying; you have to go in."

"Why aren't you in there?" Kougaiji asked being skeptical

"He put up this barrier to keep me out, so he is not only bound but sealed off."

"Why block you?"

"Because I represent his hopes and dreams and all the things he really wants."

"Still a little Hazy here…"

"He believes that if he cuts him self off from desire, it wont hurt when he loses something he cares about, because he wont have the desire to care. But it doesn't work like that, the only way you will leave here is if he accepts me again, until then I cant let either of you leave."

"Excuse me?" asked Kougaiji annoyed

"You herd, do you think I'm stupid I know what you're planning and he and Goku are not fit to fight what you will face as they are. We showed them a brief glimpse of the future that would come to pass if things remained as they are, but he needs you to make the change." Said the Fox looking him in the eye

"What can I do for him?" asked Kougaiji

"Tell him the truth, that's all you can do."

With that the fox was gone and Kougaiji was left standing there like an idiot. Not knowing what else to do he stepped through the wall, mean while back with Goku and Sanzo.

"Admit it."

"I did already; how many times do I have to say it? 'I am afraid of my power' there happy now?"

"No, because we're still stuck here." Replied Sanzo a vein popping out of his temple

"Why isn't it working?" asked Goku annoyed then he looked over at the monkey

"You wouldn't happen to have something to do with this would you?"

"Who me; sure blame the monkey we're easy targets." It said holding up its paws in defense

"Why do I get the feeling you 'do' have a hand in this?" asked Sanzo pulling out his paper fan. The monkey started to sweat, it might not have felt the pain directly but it knew from Goku's experience it would hurt. Not wasting any time he ran forward and jumped into Goku's stomach, causing the chains to give way with a resounding 'click'. Then they woke up.

"Goku, Sanzo! What the hell happened to you guys?" greeted Gojyo

"It's a long story, Kougaiji and Inari back yet?"

"No, still out cold,"

Meanwhile back in the dream world. Kougaiji kept walking for what to him seemed like an eternity (he doesn't like it quiet). Until he heard a sound, he stopped and listened for a moment, it sounded like someone was crying; and they were close too. Now following that sound, he found that walls were starting to form around him. Like a rocky tunnel in a cave, he continued to walk down the tunnel for a few more minuets only to be faced with the white haired boy chained up just as Goku had been.

"Hey, there brat,"

"…" He didn't get a response other than Inari looking up from the floor at him.

"You just going to hang there or-?"

"Why are you here?" Inari cut Kougaiji off, his voice was weak but it still had an edge to it that Kougaiji didn't miss.

"I came to help." He answered simply, like the fox said; _tell him the truth, that's all you can do._

"I doubt that…" so saying he glanced back at the wall behind Kougaiji, and it came to life like a TV screen in the picture was Sanzo and his group sitting with Kougaiji.

'this must be the way he saw us the night Dakki attacked him' Kougaiji realized

"_That pretty much covers it "said Hakki cheerfully "And now, the brats __your__ problem," Said Sanzo not leaving any room for discussion on the matter. Inari remained silent._

"_No way you picked him up you keep him!"_

"_We picked him up because you attacked him and scarred the living shit out of him. What were we supposed to do leave him out there?" asked Gojyo losing his temper._

"_You're taking him, end of story." _Were Sanzo's last words before the memory died away and the wall was a wall again,

"See, you don't care. You just feel guilty cuss you were tricked into letting me out. Then you were forced to take me, but that wont last; eventually you'll get tired of having me around and dump me on the side of the road some where."

"Yeah, sure that's why I saved your life, and I jumped at the job of having to put your power limiter back on, why? Oh, I just thought it would be _fun_!!" Kougaiji countered on the boy, starting to lose his cool.

"I do not hold any reservations about how you were released," He continued when Inari looked away "and to be honest I don't really care. I live here and now, not in the past. I have a problem I fix it. And for the record I chose to take you in, it was my choice and quite frankly I don't regret it." This earned a reaction from Inari who turned his head back to face Kougaiji. Kougaiji had to act quickly while he had his attention.

"Yaone adores you- Lirin won't shut up about you either, and you still owe that sparring mach to Dokugakuji."

"And you?" asked Inari "can you look me in the eye and say that if I died tomorrow you would care?"

"Look," said Kougaiji pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation "I'm not so good with the 'share your feelings' bit alright. But I can tell you one thing for certain," he said walking up to Inari "I'm not going to let someone I care about die on my watch, got it?"

With that the walls disappeared and the fox could be seen waiting close by.

"Took you long enough." it said looking at Kougaiji

"Oh shut up would ya, just hurry up and do your thing so we can get out of here."

The fox shook it's head but walked over to Inari.

"I am your true power, after this you will slowly start to increase your control over your true form, but it will take practice. You'll probably have about 45 seconds before you must put your power limiter back on, do you understand?" said the fox to Inari ho just nodded. The fox then jumped up and disappeared into the boys stomach causing the chains to give and no sooner had he touched ground then was he looking at Kougaiji in his room.

"Hey…umm…about what happened,"

"What happened in there stays in there understand?" retorted Kougaiji before the boy could give anything away.

"Well it's about time you two woke up." Said a very familiar, very annoying voice. They turned to see Goku standing there with Sanzo in the doorway.

"Arg, can I go back to bed?"

"I second that." Said the two seeing Sanzo's expression that said 'tell me what happened or I'll shoot you'.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked at last

"The 'inner power' I talked to said that it was him and the monkey. Said Inari and Goku weren't ready for the big fight, so they had to put them through the ringer. Also said that they showed them a glimpse of our future." Both men looked at the boys who were now wearing sullen looks.

The told them everything they remembered about the dream, the other two just nodding in certain points. Every one else in the room had been filled in by Sanzo earlier and were eager to hear about Kougaiji and Inari's experience.

Like that was going to happen

Chapter 8

END

**Magic Drack**: well that's one more down, hope you all enjoyed it and since I haven't received a response about the translation I'll just tell you what it means. It means-!?

**Goku/Inari**: (cover authors mouth)

**Goku**: you can't tell them yet, and then they'll know which one it is.

**Inari**: yeah, what the hell is the mater with you?

**Goku**: try it again and you'll be sorry

**Magic** Drack: how's that?

**Gojyo**: What are you three doing?

**Goku/Inari**: (smile evilly) he tried t spill the beans on your secret in the closer

**Gojyo**: WHAAAAT?!

**Magic Drack**: I think that's my cue to run, until next time!! (Dodges chain and runs)


	9. Practice no Restraints

**Magic Drack**: wow, Chapter 9 I can't believe this and a chapter a day to boot.

**Gojyo**: you really don't have a life do you?

**Magic Drack**: shut up I do to have a life, I just don't get to live it.

**Goku**: what the hell dose that mean?

**Magic Drack**: forget it, any way so that was a touching moment between Inari and Kou- last time huh?

**Kougaiji/Inari**: Stop–talking-now!

Chapter 9

_**Dakki**_

"Ahhhh, this is the life." Said Dakki receiving a shoulder massage from one of the minions she had created.

As it turns out they were shape shifters in their normal state they almost looked human; except, in her opinion no human could be this _hot!!!_ All of them were men and all were muscular tall rugged, but not the hairy outdoorsy type, no just right, and the best part was… they had no free will! They did what she told them to do when she told them to do it. She glanced at the book; it was a pity each spell could only be used once. But oh well she had well over 400 minions now and she would probably recruit some more latter on. Just then the one she had dispatched to spy on the fox-brat appeared behind them. With a wave of her hand her masseuse disappeared in a similar fashion.

"Report,"

"Madam, it would appear that the fox has joined up with the Sanzo party,"

"Yes I know this; he's traveling with them yes?"

"No, Mam," answered the spy surprised "he's traveling with Prince Kougaiji and his group. They met at a lake known as '_Water's Life_' about 24 hours ago."

"I see… continue your surveillance if some thing strange should happen report back to me immediately."

"Yes Mam!!" and he was gone

What the devil were they doing at a lake? _'Waters Life'… _why did that sound so familiar…

_**Kozumikku **_

They all sat in the restaurant in the inn for breakfast that morning as though nothing had occurred. Goku was fighting with Gojyo over food, and so were Lirin and Inari. Yaone and Hakkai sat quietly on the side lines snatching up bits of food when the others weren't looking, and Sanzo sat with Kougaiji and Dokugakuji drinking morning tea… all in all they were a real band of misfits. It was really actually very comical to watch.

"So Kougaiji, about this boat we're taking out tonight…"

"You lads aren't thinking of going sailing to night are you?" asked an old man sitting at the next table.

"Yeah, so what if we are?" retorted Kougaiji

"Well the islands appearing tonight and you lads don't want to go there."

"Actually that's why we're going out tonight." Said Hakkai politely

"WHAT!? Are you all nuts? The queen will eat you alive? If you really want to go I can't stop ya, but I'll tell ya, it's a baaad idea." Said the old sailor getting up and walking out with a few others; some of them Yoki.

"What's his problem?" asked Goku looking up

"Old superstitions that's all; hurry up and finish eating we need to get some practice in." answered Sanzo taking another sip of tea.

After breakfast they all wondered up the hill and found a clearing to practice in. Hakkai sat with Kougaiji and Sanzo as they attempted to meditate, in the field Lirin was facing off against Goku. That battle lasted nearly three hours next it was Inari and Dokugakuji who finally got their Sparring match. Now that was a sight to behold. Almost every attach by either side was blocked or parried by the other, until Dokugakuji pulled up behind him with his sword to Inari's throat not that he won mind you because Inari had ducked and placed his sword in a position were his opponent would have run into it, had been any one else. Then it was Yaone and Hakkai's turn that wasn't any thing special except for when she pulled a fast one on him with an illusion dust, which tuned out to be mirror glass crushed into powder constantly reflecting light. That almost won her the match… almost. Then it was Sanzo and Kougaiji's turn; both men declined. So instead Goku and Inari went up to face off.

"You sure you want to try this Goku? You could always forfeit."

"To you, not going happen,"

Then they were off like bullets. On more then one occasion during the mach the others lost sight of them, Dokugakuji realized then that Inari had been holding back in their mach. Lirin was still to full of her self to be so noble. With every swing of a weapon and every punch thrown the earth it's self seemed to stand still at wanting to see who would win. Goku ordered his staff to extend and Inari had shown another secret to his sword that by switching the rings again he could place the blade handle first into the socket giving him greater speed, balance and power then before both weapons collided and were thrown from their respective owners. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess this ones a draw, huh?" said Goku out of breath

"Not quite, I still have one more trick." Said Inari reaching for his armlet

"Now wait a minuet this is just a practice round!" yelled Hakkai but Sanzo grabbed his arm.

"Relax Hakkai, their both in control." He said having already spoken to Kougaiji about it

"That isn't fair I don't know if I can control mine or not." Protested Goku

"I'm sorry, are you giving up?" Inari asked sliding his power limiter down his arm a little

"You wish," said Goku taking off his diadem

both boys changed almost simultaneously both just stood and looked at the other in appraisal for about half a second; then they were off even faster now, now you were lucky if you saw blurs as they collided, but in about 40 seconds after it had started Goku fell clutching his head. Inari, realizing what this meant ran over as fast as possible to where the battle had started and tossed Goku his Diadem. Then running to the opposite side picked up his armlet and slid it on. Both boys looked at each other and laughed. They had done it, it wasn't even a whole minuet but they did do it. They had taken off all their restraints and managed to stay in control of that power. They walked back over to the group and Goku went up to Sanzo.

"Hey Sanzo,"

"Hey…" said Sanzo putting a hand on Goku's head, then; like clockwork he removed his paper fan "YOU STUPID MONKEY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING TO FAR, DON'T YOU EVER LEARN!?!" he yelled beating the monkey with the fan

"Ha, Ha Goku…"

"Don't think your getting off easy." Said Kougaiji cutting off Inari's teasing by rapping his arm around his neck from behind and pulling him along.

"Ow, hey Kou- stop, that hurts!"

"Ow, Sanzo what did I do?"

All the other spectators watched as the two great warriors whose battle had brought the Earth to a stand still, were sadly punished by possibly the only thing more terrifying than they… their guardians. In other words, they all sweat Dropped. After all was said and done the group went back to the inn to wash up and maybe have some lunch. Not that Goku was interested in any thing but the latter, when they returned the inn was as busy as ever.

"What do you suppose is going on?" asked Hakkai. A nearby sailor, which Kougaiji recognized as one of the sailors who had helped to secure the leech infected boys, must have over heard them because he came over.

"You lads best watch out, those kids from the other night escaped. We're forming search parties now but it's doubtful we'll find them." He explained giving Kougaiji a nod in acknowledgement

"What do you mean, you probably wont find them?" asked Goku

"Well tonight's the night the island appears they'll probably go there, and no one in town is going near that place."

They all just remained quiet for a moment while the old man walked away.

That night their wasn't a single boat out on the lake, then the moon came out and it showed a perfect reflection in the dead middle of the lake. No sooner had this occurred then the water in that area began to swirl round and round creating a whirlpool. As the approached it Kougaiji and Sanzo began shouting out orders to be carried out. The boat continued to slow until they were right on the edge. Inari and Goku looked over to see an island at the bottom of the whirlpool. The boat went surprisingly strait towards the island, then once they hit land they all jumped off and headed for shore.

"Okay now we know the plan right? Hakkai, Gojyo, Yaone and Dokugakuji will be Sanzo and my defense while Inari and Goku distract it I'll summon a shikigami to attack once that's done Sanzo will activate his scripture and finish it off, got it?" Kougaiji was just a little nervous.

"Yeah we-!?!"

"Well now, I don't remember calling delivery." Came a woman's voice

They all turned to se a woman with gray hair sitting in a tree. She wore a lose fitting black dress, and that was it. She jumped out of the tree and landed like a cat.

"The names Naiya, I'll be eating you this evening."

"This isn't how it was in the dream…" said Inari a little confused

"Yeah well, Kougaiji also didn't go over the whole plan first in the dream." Said Goku

"Let's start with the half-breed shall we? **Ikou-sabaki!!!"**** with that three tiny tentacles shot out at Gojyo who dodged two of them but the third latched onto his leg. Immediately he fell to the ground.**

**"…I…can't move…!"**

**"Ha, my Ikou-sabaki (power-drain) spas your strength by drawing out your energy and feeding it to me, I like to think of as an orde-!?" she was cut off by a loud roar somewhere on the island.**

**"That's-not-possible! I've guarded this place for 500 years there's no way he could have gotten lose!!"**

**"I beg to differ bitch." Said Sanzo lighting up a cigarette **

**"What are you babbling on about?"**

**"I had a feeling one of these losers was connected to this guardian but I wasn't sure, see we already have two…and I'm guessing that's number 3." He said looking up**

**Naiya followed his gave to a red haired youth standing on a rock holding what looked like a sickle with a chain on the end in his hands, and he pissed off.**

**"I'm so going to enjoy this," he aid then he did something no one would expect he made a small cut on top of his left arm before shouting**

**"****Chishio-tsume!!****" (blood-claw) and a huge claw-like shape appeared that came crashing down on the leech lady.**

**"I wars right, I did enjoy that." He said jumping down now that he had 'vented' he seemed almost cheerful **

**"Hi there, I'm Kouen-tora who are you?"**

**"I'm-" Goku was cut off by a very loud very obnoxious GRRRROWWWWL from the new boys stomach.**

**"There's no way he's not related to those two." Said every one else there**

**"That…wasn't…nice little kitty." They all looked to see a very pissed off looking Naiya coming out of the ruble.**

**"Shit…" was all Kougaiji could muster**

**Chapter 9**

**END**

**Magic Drack****: I think I'm getting the hang of this writing stuff.**

**Goku****: hey if they have cool attacks can I have one?**

**Magic Drack: ****sure how's this, ****Fusen-baka!**

**Goku: ****cool, what's it mean?**

**Magic Drack****: slip-idiot**

**Goku: ****that's not cool what good is that?**

**Magic Drack****: I'll show you, hey Gojyo, ****Fusen-baka! ****(tosses Banana peal)**

**Gojyo: ****wha-wooooooooooh (slipped into wall)**

**Everyone: ****Baka…**


	10. fights

Magic Drack: I'm back and ready for anything!

Hakkai: You know you should really give Goku and Inari their own attacks…

Magic Drack: Except that; what is this 'pokèmon'? Oh alright, they can have their own attacks so long as they aren't used on me, deal?

Goku/Inari: DEAL!

Sanzo: You do realize you'll live to regret that.

Magic Drack: I don't doubt it… and that's what scares me… alright here they are, go practice on Gojyo. (passes them papers with righting on them)

Goku/Inari: sweeeeet…

Gojyo: why me!?! (runs away for dear life)

Chapter 10

_**Water's life Island**_

"I really hate you, you know that…" said Naiya slowly walking over to them. Her wounds began healing almost automatically once she was out of the rubble.

"What the hell is this bitch?" asked Goku taking a step back

"Did you forget that I drained some of your friend's energy moron; the more energy I have the stronger I am!" she said so proving by flicking a finger that sent a nearby tree flying just from the shock wave it caused.

This was no joke

"Plan A, go for it!" shouted Kougaiji and Goku and Inari were off.

"Hey Goku, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"If they have special abilities I bet we do too, watch this," said Inari placing his blade on the top of his cane to extend the length once more.

"Yabun-ken!!" (Night-blade) he shouted spinning the long blade until it was nothing but a blur then tossing it. As it flew it actually spun fast enough to reflect the moon making it look like the moon it's self. Naiya dodged it however but the result was still amazing as it cut clean through the cliff Kouen had been on just moments before.

"Awesome let me try some thing." Said Goku releasing his staff so it was in three pieces connected by chains then grabbing the ends he shouted,

"Staff extend!" both ends flew out at the leech lady who scarcely dodged while Goku crisscrossed all over the area.

"Cool but it needs a name."

"It feels like 'Fukyuu-dageki' to me." (immortal-strike) said Goku retracting the staff

"Ikou-sabaki!!" came Naiya's voice, both boys dodged the threads. Inari, jumping over to where his blade was before charging her,

_**Dakki**_

The spy appeared before Dakki in the same way as before; randomly and with bad timing, was she was in the bath; it was a double edged sword that these guys had virtually no sex-drive.

"You'd had better have something to report…"

"Madam, it would appear that an island has appeared on the lake I spoke of before, the fox has entered battle with his companions against a woman Yoki named 'Naiya'."

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!?" she screamed getting up out of the water with out thinking it over. So that was why the name sounded so familiar they must have gone in search of Kouen-tora,

"Just what I need another complication…wait for me outside we're taking a little trip to the lake."

'If that leech kills any of them my plan is ruined!' she thought walking over to her robe only then did she notice that her spy was lying on the ground unconscious due to a nose-bleed.

'Well, it's good to know that they do have _some_ urges… I'll make good on that later…'

_**Water's life Island**_

"Now go, shikigami!!" Kougaiji shouted having just finished his incantation it found it's mark forcing out a loud scream of terror and pain.

"Damn…you…"

"Satan scripture!!" shouted Sanzo also having finished is chant, but she dodged it this time retreating to the tree line

"Gojyo, Inari you stay here with Kouen, well go search for her." Ordered Kougaiji knowing full well that Gojyo was in no position to even move right now let alone fight, and Kouen was confused as hell so he wouldn't be any use, plus he could trust that Inari could stay in control and protect them from Naiya if she came back.

While the search continued

Meanwhile while they were searching Naiya was already on the other side of the island.

"Damn them, those bastards. I don't have enough energy to heal all these wounds"

"Having trouble are you?" came a voice from behind a nearby tree, another moment passed and Hakkai stepped out.

"I'm afraid you've made me rather angry," he said cracking his knuckles

"This is just what I need…"

"What a beating?" he said summoning a ball of Ki

"…a snack" she said as her threads shot out at Hakkai who unfortunately couldn't dodge them. His ball of Ki shrank to nothing and he could feel all his limbs get heavy all at once it was like having them turned into boulders, it was taking all his concentration just to stand. As he watched her he saw the burns begin to heal, but it was getting harder to see. He fell on his knees still looking forward.

"You should give up," she said "there are only 7 people in the world that can break 'my' threads… and none of them are here." Just then a silver dagger flew across his vision and he had just enough time to see a stunned Naiya looking at an annoyed Dakki, before he blacked out.

"Hello, Naiya. Long time no see."

"D-D-Dakki! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm afraid you've put a monkey wrench in my plans Naiya, but the solution doesn't have to be your death," said Dakki approaching her "come help me… and you can live in luxury, stay and I won't have to kill you. The other three guardians on this island can do that for me." She said with an evil grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai woke up some time latter still unable to move. He could hear the others calling out his name and knew that it must have been getting close to the time that the island would disappear. So, using all of his strength and energy, he got up and took it step by step until he found Kougaiji walking nearby, once help was found he fell unconscious once more.

"Guys I found him!" called Kougaiji picking up the unconscious man and making a break for shore. They were on the boat and sailing away in no time after that, the problem was that for some reason the whirlpool wasn't letting them sail the boat away.

"We'll have to swim for it!" said Inari noticing that Kougaiji hadn't bothered to rent a life raft with the damn boat; hey it was a lake, who uses a life raft on a lake?

"I can't swim!!!" said Kouen-tora clinging to the side of the boat.

"And besides Gojyo and Hakkai are in no condition to swim that far!" pointed out Yaone

"Well what do you want me to do get out and push?!" he countered

"Actually that's not a bad idea," said Kougaiji tossing Inari and Goku over the side

"What the hell you ass!"

"Kou!!"

"Kick us out of here and I'll buy you each your own mountain of meat-buns!" That did it,

Both boys began kicking as if their life's depended on it, all the while chanting

"meatbunmeatbunmeatbunmeatbun…" it was crazy.

What was even crazier was that they were going faster then when they had arrived at the island. Kouen was still hanging on for dear life to the edge of the boat. Where as Hakkai was out cold Gojyo was conscious though paralyzed,

"You alright kid?" he asked looking at Kouen

"I really, reeeeally don't like water." He answered flinching as he felt water splash over at him.

"Kid, you and I are going to get along just fine." He said with a grin before falling asleep.

They ran-a-shore a few moments after that, Sanzo looked over to see that Goku and Inari had fallen unconscious as well and were sleeping quietly on the sand. He looked at the group on the boat and gave an agitated sigh.

"Why am I cursed with these idiots?"

"Who knows, should we move them to the inn?" asked Yaone looking concerned for the two on the boat

"Don't bother, they can sleep any where, I'll load 'em up in the jeep, the kid can help," he sad gesturing to Kouen-tora who had recovered from his episode. He just looked at the priest like he was crazy (doesn't know what a jeep is) but Sanzo gave him a look that said you-are-going-to-help-or-I-will-kill-you, that put him in his place.

"Are you going to be leaving then?" asked Kougaiji looking at the priest hard

"More then likely," He answered "we need to keep moving, you?"

"In a couple more days…after tonight we go back to being enemies." Answered Kougaiji, it was a statement not a question.

"I know that, well you better take the fox." Said Sanzo referring to Inari

Kougaiji walked over and picked up the sleeping white haired boy.

"Tell Goku he has a mountain of meat-buns coming to him next time I see him." Said Kougaiji walking away with Inari under his arm and his group behind him. Sanzo turned to Hakuruu and ordered him to transform, (Sanzo never asks for shit it's either given to him or he takes it) he and Kouen, who was still getting over the transformation loaded them all into the jeep before Sanzo told him to get in. of course this did not go well as the boy did not want to go, Sanzo ended up having p knock him out with the but of hi gun. Once that crisis was averted, he got in the vehicle him self and drove off. (Sanzo dosnt have a license.)

Chapter 10

END

Magic Drack: soooooo, how did you guy's like your new attacks?

Goku/Inari: Awwwsome

Sanzo: must you encourage them?

Magic Drack: yes

Sanzo: why?

Magic Drack: because it's healthy enthusiasm that's all

Hakkai: you really shouldn't argue with Sanzo you know.

Magic Drack: Sanzo and I have a unique understanding of each other, and shouldn't you be asleep with Gojyo now, you might not… oops almost let out the secret.

Kougaiji: moron

Magic Drack: Fusen-baka (tosses banana peal)

Kougaiji: what- whooooooooooo!?! (slips off stage)

Everyone: idiot…


	11. Chapter 11

Author: sooooooooooo sorry this took way too long to post, but I had boot camp then I couldn't remember my password and my e-mail wasn't working….

Dakki: excuses, excuses, if you ask me your just too lazy.

Author: I'm sorry snake lady I forgot you were there.

Dakki: nice come back-what the hell!

(mice start surrounding her)

Dakki:!(runs)

Author: anyway on with the fic!

Gojyo: loser

Author: SUPER FUSEN-BAKA!

Chapter 11

_**Kougaiji**_

Kougaiji was sitting next to Inari's bed thinking things over. What did all this mean? Guardians, bonded, heaven and hell actually co-opting on something? That was just to much. Then this whole Dakki problem, just who was she any way, and why the heck was she so hell bent on killing Inari? One thing he was sure of she was at least as strong as both Goku and Inari, could she be one of these Guardians? And if so who was she bonded to?

As all these thoughts ran through his mind Inari had brief glimpses of the past,

_Darkness…_

_No light.. No air…nothing_

_THEN, a bright light filled his vision and he was sitting in a pile of rubble a hand rested on his shoulder,_

_He turns to see a tall yoki with long brown hair smiling at him then two others were there offering their hands to help him up._

_He felt fear, who were they? Suddenly a woman touched his hand and he felt safe the woman was quite beautiful,_

_Inari…that was his name…and these were his brothers and sister…they were…_

He woke up with a start.

"That dream, that was Goku and…" he noticed someone was holding his hand all of a sudden and looked to see Kougaiji sitting passed out on the side of his bed.

"has he been watching me this whole time?"

"yes… he has."

Inari turned quickly to the window to see Dakki sitting there as if she were welcome. But after the that dream…

"your starting to remember," she said "I'll say this to you only once dear brother, do not leave his side for a second." so saying she looked pointedly at Kougaiji.

Mixed signals much?

"ummm…"

"For both our sakes, keep Kou safe…you'll never know how important some one is to you… until their not there any more." she said with a sad expression,

"Dakki…Sister, please why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons, here." she said tossing a tinny box over to him.

He caught it and opened the tiny clasp to reveal a silver ring with a blue Safire in the center. It looked just big enough to fit on his cane.

"call it a late birthday present." she said, but when he looked up she was gone.

"Dakki…my sister…"

_**Sanzo Party**_

"_**SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Hakaru as Sanzo veered left and right in the sands of the desert.**_

"_**Would you shut up! I need to concentrate!"**_

_**Realizing Sanzo wouldn't see reason the tiny dragon in jeep form slammed the brakes.**_

"_**Grrrrrr…."**_

_**Hakki took this moment to wake up and save Hakaru from a bullet by taking the wheel.**_

"_**stupid jeep so dam jumpy at every little thing…"ranted Sanzo under his breath.**_

_**Hakki gave a little chuckle then looked in the rear view mirror to see Tora, Gojyo, and Goku. Those three could sleep through a hurricane.**_

"_**so, Tora is bonded to…"**_

"_**Gojyo." said Sanzo not really in the mood to discuss such things at the moment.**_

"_**I see, and Tora is the Tiger from the story correct?"**_

"_**That's the theory, although…"said Sanzo looking behind him at the two Guardians. "I think I'm starting to see a pattern."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yeah," Sanzo said lighting up a cigarette "fist there's Goku, for some ungodly reason he was bound to me, then there's Inari, he's bound to Kougaiji. And now we have Tora, bound to Gojyo."**_

"_**I see, your saying there bound to people close to the earth, some one born in heaven or hell, an immortal, can't be bound to one of them, right?"**_

"_**That's right, Gods exist in heaven, outside the realm of reality they believe they cant die and that they are superior to all others, so it's no wonder when Earth, something they say they created, creates something like these guy's, they get a little hot under the collar."**_

"_**then the demons right?"**_

"_**That's right another race equal in power to the gods they attempted to fight them but the gods locked the gates of hell so they could no longer pass. Leaving the ones on earth to steadily get weaker and weaker, until the threat was gone."**_

"_**But not all the Gods thought that right, my dear nephew."**_

_**Both Hakki and Sanzo tuned to see the merciful goddess sitting in the back with her head up in-between them. Hakki was so surprised he veered left **_

"_**You crazy Bitch! What are you thinking sneeking up on people like that?…**_

_**A/N: I am so sorry this is took so long an d is incomplete alots been going on and well….**_

_**Kougaiji: you have no excuse do you little gay man?**_

_**Author: Are you mocking my sexuality?**_

_**Kougaiji: yes I am.**_

_**Author: oh, I see well you leave me no choice…"snaps fingers and a hoard of gay anime characters pop up.**_

_**Author: he's all yours**_

_**Kougaiji: !**_

_**Plz review and give advice.**_


	12. Chapter 12

This story is now up for adoption.


End file.
